Just The Woman I Want
by Elysian2725
Summary: Total AU. Shaw is a New York Publisher with a sketchy background, and Root is an aspiring writer. What kind of stories will this dynamic duo produce?
1. Chapter 1

Reviews are greatly appreciated! They totally make my day(:

Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nada

Root walked through the streets of New York City, tightly holding her brief case that held her biggest accomplishment. She walked up to the brownstone she was looking for. The door was bright red, which could either be friendly or not. Root went with friendly, hoping for the best. She knocked the big, gold knocker, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. A young, pretty brunette woman opened the door. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled the biggest smile Root thought she had ever seen. She seemed friendly, but she knew this was not the woman she was looking for, she must be the maid. "Yes?" The pretty brunette asked. "Hi, my name is Root. I'm here to speak with Sameen Shaw. Is this the correct address?" "Oh yes! This is Ms. Shaw's home. Come in and make yourself comfortable while I go get her." Root walked into a beautiful entrance hall. She sat in the nearest chair, looking around. All of a sudden she was tackled by a big ball of fur. After her initial shock faded, she realized a big, Belgian Malinos had jumped practically into her lap. "Well hello! Aren't you adorable?" She pet the dog between the ears. "What's your name?" "Bear!" She heard a monotonous voice call out. "Down!" The dog ran to the voice that called out to him and sat next to his owner. A tiny, beautiful, Persian woman leaned against the doorway. She was dressed in all black and looked mildly annoyed that Root was there. "So, _Root_ ," she emphasized the name. "Who are you and what do you want?" "Sameen," For some reason Root felt comfortable with calling this woman by her first name, although she usually did not. "I am a writer and," The smaller woman put a hand up to stop her. "I'm done with writers." "Why?" Root could sense a challenge was beginning. "You obviously don't know a thing about me. If you did, you would know that I am no longer a publisher, and even if I were, you wouldn't want me. Your story must be crap anyway for someone to send to you here." "Oh I know all about you, sweetie." Root purred. "And no one sent me to you. I found you all on my own. Now, you might have a slightly.. _sketchy_ past, but believe me, you're exactly the woman I want." She looked Shaw up and down and slightly smirked. She could see Shaw repressing a smile. "Alright then. Let's see what you've got."

Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please tell me what you think! (:


	2. Chapter 2

This is more groundwork really, just the two of them getting to know each other... with Root's attempts at flirting with her cute little publisher(; Hope you enjoy!

Shaw read over Root's story. "I can work with this." She said bluntly. Root took that as the closest thing to a compliment she was going to get. "Tell you what," Root said, "I'll buy you a cup of coffee." She slyly grinned. Shaw just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I can't turn down free coffee." She tried to act like she was annoyed with her company, but Root knew she secretly enjoyed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the coffee shop, they sat at a corner table while Root attempted(and mostly failed) to make conversation. Well, her attempts would mostly be categorized as flirting, but nevertheless, conversation. "Really, sweetie, there is no need to be so grumpy." "Stop calling me that. I don't even know you." Shaw spat out. "Oh, I think we are going to know each other _quite_ well before our little business venture is over. Root smirked. She could tell she was making Sameen uncomfortable, which, she guessed, didn't happen often. She reveled in the fact that she could have some effect on this seemingly emotionless, sociopathic, woman. "Well Sam, I have really enjoyed our first day together as business partners.. And hopefully we can get to know each other a little better later," Her eyes looked over the smaller woman quickly. "But I really do have to get going." Shaw just rolled her eyes. "My house tomorrow at noon. We need to talk over this book of yours more." Sameen stated monotonously. "See you tomorrow, dear!" Root gave Sam a little wave and walked out the door. Shaw tried to act disgusted, but found deep down she was looking forward to seeing that perky psychopath again.


End file.
